


You're a Wolf, Boy

by sinteresting_facts



Category: DUSK (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Gen, Lore - Freeform, Wolf Spirits, you could cut the sexual tension with a knife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinteresting_facts/pseuds/sinteresting_facts
Summary: An attempt at diplomacy is made, and it fails. Mostly. Dusk is trying, alright?





	You're a Wolf, Boy

**Author's Note:**

> The first half of something I wrote based on my AP Concentration. I can't seem to write about anything except wolves. Hm.

When Dusk approaches the wolf spirit in the clear spring that runs through the bathhouse of the palace, he didn't know what to expect. He'd been...normal so far, a far cry from the howling, spitting corrupted spirits he'd encountered thus far. Fenrir was normal, scarily so. He was calm, vaguely tired or bored, even. He kept witty conversation, held opinions, and spoke with a deliciously languid lilt in his voice. So, the bar was set to “normal” already. 

Regardless, he really didn't expect a perfectly normal man wearing in a perfectly normal waist towel lounging on a rock in the shade of a perfectly normal tree. The wild mane of ginger hair that Fenrir sported was dripping, but still somehow retained a bit of its height despite the water. He was feeding some pebbles to one of his conjured sand pups, and a few more were eagerly clustered around him. Their short, wispy tails disintegrated when they hit the water excitedly but always rematerialized in a moment. 

The bathhouse itself was really a courtyard surrounded by smooth marble pillars and shaded by a few trees and faded awnings. A walkway made up the outer rim of the yard, behind the row of pillars. The middle was natural, rock broken through the clean marble. It wasn’t too large, just big enough for 2 small springs of water. The second Dusk entered the courtyard, Fenrir turned to him and raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. 

"Is there something I can help you with?" 

He faced Dusk now, still plucking pebbles from a pile and throwing them for the sand creatures to devour. Dusk balked at the direct acknowledgment. His people were depending on him to restore the balance, and if he needed to take care of this spirit like the rest, so be it. He just needed to get his portion of the Song first, if he could. 

"I was just wondering if you had given any more thought about sharing your song with me.”

Well. Hopefully, Fenrir favored bluntness because not even a dreg of Dusk’s latent charisma was showing itself currently. 

Fenrir narrowed his eyes, and snapped his fingers, dismissing the sand wolves. He scattered the pebbles into the pool with a careless wave of his hand. His posture barely changed despite the sudden motion. He sighed softly, tucking a wet lock of hair behind his ear. 

"Tell me, Dusk of the human meddlers, what were my siblings like?” he asked, gesturing to him with a hand, speaking calmly. Dusk barely opened his mouth to answer but Fenrir cut him off.

"Because" He drags out the vowel rather playfully. "By the way you're acting–truly this display is ridiculous–cowering like a child; I can smell the stench of fear on you from here–” He rolls his eyes quite obviously, bearing his teeth in a disdainful snarl. “They must have been fire-breathing beasts if you’ve come before me this way.”

"I told you yesterday, they were corrupted by the priests of the Crystal Dome. They were…unpleasant," Dusk said, he really didn’t know how to respond to that, was he truly that embarrassing?

"Hm. yes." Fenrir looks bored for a second, and pauses. 

"So, Dusk, do I look corrupted to you?"

“No! Er, I mean. You look normal,” he coughed and continued. “But then again,none of the other spirits held human forms, so I wouldn’t know.” 

"Oh, old Boreas didn't show you? He was quite the pretty little thing last time I saw him, mortals from all corners used to seek out his beauty.” He snorted to himself, clearly some sibling rivalry had occurred however long ago this was. “Whatever he lacked in charm, he gained in ethereal beauty.” 

_So what about you?_ Dusk thought, not blind to the man laying lazily in front of him. Fenrir was really quite attractive, distractingly so. His hair, although messy, was shockingly red, and bits were tied up in thin braids or knots, though most just hung freely. His face held a blocky shape, with slanted eyes that upon further inspection really did belie Fenrir’s true nature. A smirk seemed to be perpetually settled on his lips, revealing a pair of dimples. _Maybe that’s his plan, draw me in with looks and then kill me. No–Dusk, don’t think like that._

"I take a human form because fur is utterly repulsive in this heat." 

Dusk snorted, what a perfectly normal reason. 

"Fair enough." 

"I'm glad you think so, but if you were really half as clever as you act, you'd remove your leather vest and tight clothing and trade it for a lighter ensemble.” 

“I was hoping for dinner first, at least.” 

That drew a laugh from the spirit in front of him. 

"Perhaps, perhaps.” 

They lapse into silence for a second, Dusk fidgeting and Fenrir eyeing him gently. 

"So, then, I wager you're not corrupted by the Crystal Dome’s…New God?” Dusk asks, breaking the silence to return to his line of questioning. He needed to know; needed to return as soon as possible in order to complete the Song that could unlock the final step to restoring order.

"New God?" he snarled, and Dusk jolted. Fenrir leaped from his perch, landing inches away from him. He flinches back against the marble wall, allowing room for Fenrir to lean over him. 

"I know all the ways of the roots and sticks and creeping whispers that could _bleed_ your people dry of their faith in whatever new ‘God’ has tickled their fancy. No fledgling ‘God’ could conquer me." 

The words fell from his lips in a hushed growl, as Dusk shrunk beneath him, waiting for a blow, a hail of magic, or…something to happen. But nothing does, and Dusk raises his eyes to survey Fenrir’s above him.....no hint of corruption, only the wildness of an untamed creature. He swallowed, breath stalling in his lungs. 

"I am the oldest, the wisest, and perhaps,” he bites out the words scornfully, as though nursing an old slight. “the most childish of the spirits. I helped birth your kind before this 'God' was worth even half a thought in this Universe."

Fenrir stared down at him, and Dusk matched his gaze as best he could, but finally relented. The size, composure and pure heat of the man standing over him was unbearable, and it was all Dusk could do to not cower with his metaphorical tail between his legs. Fenrir huffed a sigh, and slunk back to his rock. The movement of gathering himself comfortably on the worn surface was vaguely lupine as he circled once before settling down in a lazy curl once again. 

 

Still a wolf in man’s clothing. 

 

Dusk stared blankly for a moment, heart pounding as he caught his breath. 

 

A lazy, playful look is back on Fenrir’s face, the heat and indignation from the moment before gone like dust in the wind. Dusk stared at the man, and his eyes fell down his body, trying to tell if there was any sign of a real attack. Fenrir, ever observant, barked a laugh. 

"Impressed?" He smirks, rotating one thigh outward, revealing a waist-wrap really not covering much. Dusk turns a deep red and drops his gaze to the side quickly. Fenrir rolls his eyes. 

"Alright, _pup,_ if you're so keen on learning how to kill me–“ was he really so obvious? “–go take a look around my city. It's still quite beautiful despite its age. Bring back something interesting, if you're lucky you'll find something to kill me with." 

 

Dusk takes the dismissal for what it is and hurries out of the bathhouse, leaving his absolutely gorgeous. _No._ Just normal, enemy behind. He shakes his head, flicking his ears back and forth. Maybe something out there actually would help him. He makes his way to the front gates and steps out into the city, trying not to be blinded by the sun reflecting on the white stone buildings.

**Author's Note:**

> Consistent tense? I don't know her. Hope it wasn't too jarring, I'm working on it.


End file.
